The present invention relates to a pallet assembly and more particularly to a plastic pallet with reinforcement members.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. Pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can readily be lifted and moved by a forklift. Plastic pallets are lighter and more durable than wooden pallets. Elongated metal or composite reinforcement members have been used in some plastic pallets in order to increase the stiffness and load-bearing capacity of the pallet.
Some pallets comprise upper and lower decks separated by a plurality of columns that maintain the space between the upper and lower decks. The pallets may have reinforcement bars sandwiched between two layers in the upper deck or the lower deck. Traditionally, the reinforcement bars were straight bars inserted into the upper deck. One pallet previously developed by the assignee of the present invention includes reinforcement members with a frame or peripheral rail extending continuously and completely about the outer periphery of the deck and a pair of perpendicular cross beams connected to the peripheral rail. The cross beams are centered on the columns for support and the peripheral rail is also either centered on the columns or positioned outwardly of center of the columns.
It is desirable to minimize the number of components of the pallet and minimize the weight of the pallet while retaining the rigidity of the pallet. Additionally, some plastic pallets are evaluated for their performance under Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. (UL) Standard 2335, which, in part, evaluates the heat release performance of plastic pallets while stored on racks having inwardly extending ledges upon which the pallets are supported. Ways have been sought to manufacture the pallets of fire-retardant materials.